Wamuro Clan
The 'Wamuro Clan '(和室一族, Wamuro Ichizoku) is a clan which is very close to nature. They are populating Ashigakure and are very skilled with Earth jutsus. History It is unknown who the first member of the Wamuro clan was. According to old legends the Wamuro clan members are descendants of nature spirits from far far away. It says their human children were displaced from their home by evil spirits since their world wasn´t meant for humans. The odlest known members are Daiō Wamuro and his wife Kibi Wamuro who were the founders of Ashigakure. The legends say say they were also wearing the famous leaf masks but it´s unknown if they actually did. With the help of their spirit ancestors they build Ashigakure and plantde a small sapling in it´s middle which is now the big three which Ashigakure is famous for. Family Tree --coming soon-- Traits The members of the Wamuro clan normally have black, brown, yellow/blonde, orange or very rarely white hair. Hybrids have a higher chance to inherit the hair colour of the non Wamuro parent. Common eye colours are blue, green, brown, black anr rarely red or purple. Hybrids have a higher chance of inheriting the eye colour of the Wamuro parent. Most members have pale to dark skin, some even have olive skin. Even though not many Wamuros show much skin the majority of them have freckles on their entire body or at least most of it. There aren´t any rules what exactly they wear as long as they wear their mask and the clothes match the colour of it. It´s no rule but Wamuros show little to no skin at all. Abilities The Wamuro clan posseses the Kekkei Genkai Floral Release. Pure blooded children have a chance of 84% of getting it and hybrids only a 31% chance. The clan also has the genes for Wood Release but it´s very rare that someone posseses it since it´s not inherited by the parents or ancestors. Even if two Wamuros who do posses it bear children the chance is high that none of them will have it. The same goes for the opposite. A child can still posses Wood Release if none of it´s ancestors ever did. Pure blooded children have a chance of 9% of getting it and for hybrids it´s close to zero. Clan Traditions *''Mask Ceremony'' In the second a pure blooded Wamuro is born a leaf will grow on the big tree in Ashigakure. It will grow for five years so that it´ll fall of once the child becomes five years old. The child (or children) which was born on that day five years ago and the close family will gather around the tree and the current clan head will hand over the leaf to the child. The colour of the leaf is determined by the season the child was born in. In spring it´s green, in summer yellow, in autumn orange and in winter white. The tree grows any type of leaf and it´s random which type the child will get. But Wamuros with the same type of leaf are often seen as soul mates or at least to have a special connection to one another. Trivia *Roughly translated Wamuro means "harmoniously greenhouse" *Wamuros are named after fruits, vegetables, herbs, nuts and anything like that. Normally they´re named after something that grows in the season they were born in but it doesn´t have to be that case. References Category:DRAFT